It’s just you and me now
by coral crayon 26
Summary: A sequel to “alone with love”, it follows the story of lincoln and his girlfriend ronnie anne as they enter the next stage of their lives together
1. chapter 1

I own nothing. The loud house is owned by Nickelodeon. This is a simple fan project and nothing more. Thank you for the reading of my work. This is a sequel to my story "alone with love" and I hope it satisfy as many fans of that story as possible. Enjoy!

Anytime a party would be going on for a monumental achievement, you'd get toasting glasses and lots of laughing, this was more bittersweet than anything else.

"To Lincoln." A dozen and a half glasses clinked

It was only 4 months after Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's "special" weekend together and they were already getting basically what they didn't know they wished for, being alone together. Seeing how they both had art based careers, both had received full scholarships at the pascal pupil art academy. The only problem was that it was in California. Yes, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were moving away. While the agreed to do this together(both paying for a small house as they had their college paid off and extra scholarships their families made them sign up for meant they had a fat stack I cash to last them a few months) it was still a pretty big blow for both of them to leave their huge families like this. It wasn't even that recent that the huge events with Matt and Mark that forced Ronnie Anne's entire family to move back to her whole home, and now she was leaving again. At least she knew this was gonna be smoother than the last two, no wacky antics or near death experiences, hopefully. Both families threw one big party for the lucky couple, but it wasn't very fun. It was clear that just about everybody there was more glum and trying to be happy than genuine joy. Both the louds and Santiago's were happy for them, but it was just painful to se them leave so soon, and to somewhere so far away.

"So, I was telling my boss about my cooking skills…" Mr. Loud said

Both sets of parents we're talking while both families were doing what they normally do, but trying (and failing) to look as though the guests of honored hadn't just died. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were on the chair away form Everyone else (in a sense) and felt just as awkward as everyone else was feeling sad.

"I didn't know they cared THIS much." Ronnie Anne whispered to Lincoln

"That makes two of us." Lincoln whispered back

"I know they would bummed but THIS." Ronnie Anne said

"This is like a mellow drama." Lincoln replied

"I'm going outside." Ronnie Anne said

"Good call." Lincoln said as he followed her

The two walked out to the back yard and sat under the dark sky. It was a new moon so there was hardly anything to see. It looked as lively as their "celebration". Lincoln pulled up two chairs and the two lounged back to view the night sky.

"Hmmm, So, this is really happening?" Ronnie Anne asked

"Yah, it really is, it's just gonna be us from tomorrow on." Lincoln replied

"To think, this wouldn't even be happening if I didn't find you so cute." Ronnie Anne joked

"Yah, I still remember the pranks." Lincoln retorted

"I said I was sorry Alright, I was 11 for crying out loud, I had hormones and stuff." Ronnie Anne said

"Yah, but you had a mom you could talk to." Lincoln said

"For what, 5 minutes before she either passed out in her bed or was called back for work." Ronnie Anne snapped

"Well Hey , I thought we proved a lot could happen in 5 minutes." Lincoln said smirking

Ronnie Anne blushed as she knew what he was referring to. It was earlier this year when they had a weekend completely to themselves, and Lincoln learned of her rather risqué sleeping habit which of course led to their weekend of love and fun.

"Hehe, Yah you got me there." Ronnie Anne said sheepishly

The two then blushed a bit and leaned closer together. After checking to make sure no one was looking, the two wrapped around and were deep in lip lock. The two were half leaning off the side of their chairs just so they could get closer together. Both had their stomachs rather in comfortably on the arm of the chair. Using more primal instinct than rational thinking, Lincoln lowered his left hand down Ronalda's shorts and started rubbing her butt. Ronnie Anne started blushing and moaned with each handful of cheek he kept grabbing. And as if a switch went off in her head, she parted lips and rested back in her seat again, getting a disappointed look for Lincoln as he was forced to take his hand back out.

"Why'd you stop, I thought you…" Lincoln started to ask

"We can't do it here, not with our families watching, they'd never let us hear the end of it." Ronnie Anne said

"Yah, fair point." Lincoln said half disappointed

"So, have you got your starting classes yet?" Ronnie Anne asked

"No, not yet. Not until we get to campus on Monday." Lincoln answered as be sat back into his chair

"All I know is I have cooking 120 and a mandatory English 101 class for now." Ronnie Anne said as she slid down her chair to where she was resting her head on the seat, her ears stuffed inside her new hoodie

The two sat for a little longer before deciding to go back inside. To their non existent surprise, everyone was still as glum as though they were both killed in some tragic/ironic accident

"I can't take this." Ronnie Anne whispered

"It's been 10 seconds though!" Lincoln said as she walked upstairs

"That's too much time putting up with this guilt trip." She said from the top stair

"Wait up." Lincoln said as he followed her up

Lincoln saw his bedroom light and walked in to see Ronnie Anne laying on his bed. Since they were moving, his room looked almost deserted. He could see the faded spots on the wall where his posters and secret plans were kept, his shelves and drawers all empty, and only his bare mattress and desktop showed signs that this was someone's bedroom at one point. Seeing how it was either this or their "party", Lincoln sat down next to Ronalda on the mattress, scooting over a bit to give him room.

"Huh, not much of a better view in here." Lincoln joked

"Hmmm, Yah, unless your lacking a soul, so basically my 8th grade history teacher." Ronnie Anne replied

The two had a brief laugh before everything went quiet. The two looked at each other with a look of bitter sweet enjoyment.

"So, are you gonna be okay, this is the first time you won't have to lay out a plan just to have the bathroom to yourself." Ronnie Anne said

"To be honest, I think I might miss it, it was part of the fun of living in a huge family. All these years I wanted to have what other kids took for granted. Peace and quiet, privacy, free time, a place to call your own and just your own, but now…" Lincoln said before feeling his eyes ache alittle

"Yah, I know what you mean. It wasn't exactly easy starting out, heck even the bathroom was an issue but after a while, it was nice getting to be in a big family, even with the flood and that year of hard times, at least we had mark to help but now…" Ronnie Anne said

"Now it's just you and me." Lincoln replied

The two tried to keep a straight face but couldn't help getting a little misty eyed. The two then gave a look before Lincoln finally said something.

"Well, at least we've got each other, neither of us have to be alone in all this." Lincoln said

"Yah, your right lame-o." Ronnie Anne joked

Neither could recall exactly what happened after that, but the next thing they knew they were deep in making out. It was the kind of thing that happens after an emotional smack like that. Both were feeling down each others back and taking small pauses just to breath. The two then shot their eyes open as Luna opened the door. They were too late to react and just peered as Luna saw them kissing.

"Way to make it to first base bro, I'll just leave you be." Luna said as she closed the door behind her

Both were blushing as hard as when they ran back home naked. They decided it was best to go back downstairs as that awkward tension would be less thick than the awkward tension they were feeling now.

They both walked back down and saw the party lightened up a bit. Everyone was giving somewhat of a smile at them and they brought out a big cake to commemorate the occasion.

To Lincoln and Ronalda

Making the world a more beautiful place

Both blushed at the writing and each took a slice. They saw everyone was giving them the "were sad and happy for you look" but nobody was talking. It was never like either family to want to squander their dreams, but everyone knew it was only natural for them to feel this harsh blend of emotions. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne sat back in their original chair. As they both took a bite from their slices, they looked around and felt the feeling of pure compassion from everyone. They wanted them to achieve what they wanted and to help them however they could.

"To our son Lincoln" Rita said

"And our daughter Ronalda." Mr. Santiago said

Everyone gave a cheers with their drinks (Lucy and younger had soda while Lynn and older had alcohol) and drank. While they felt flustered, Lincoln whispered something in Ronalda's ear that reassured both of them.

"We're gonna make this work, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were exiting a massive crowd and waiting for their luggage in the airport, their seats sore fork the ride.

"That's the last time I choose the cheapest flight option, more money isn't worth the risk of lopsided cheeks." Ronnie Anne said

"Yah, the best thing they had was the overpriced soda, and each one had a bootleg sounding name." Lincoln added

"At least it's over, oh there's our stuff." Ronnie Anne said pointing to a set of blue and purple suitcases.

"Come on, the handy driver is gonna be outside any minute." Lincoln said as he grabbed a backpack and 4 suitcases

The two waited outside until a man in a clear white car arrived with a gps where his radio was.

"Where to?" The driver said

"Pascal pupils." The two said

"Got it." The driver said as he punched in the directions and was off

The two finally arrived at the campus they would call their home an hour left. Lincoln paid the man and the two went up to their campus administration to get their room key.

"Names?" The woman said

"Lincoln loud and Ronalda Santiago." Lincoln said gesturing to both of them

"Alright, your room is on the third floor, room 12b down the hall." The woman said as she handed them both a room key

"Remember, if you lose your key you have to pay for a replacement and a room change is the concern of campus life officials, and please enjoy your stay." The woman said before taking out some taffy

The two walked to the elevator and up to their dorm. Since they still had a week, the place was fairly empty and most of the on campus students were either out or still arriving. It was 6:00 am for them still. The two arrived and took a look at their dorm room. It was about the size of 2 bedrooms at Lincoln's old home. It had 3 beds, 1 bathroom with a shower chamber/tub hybrid, a closed window that peered early morning sunlight into the room, some torn of bits of poster and tape from the last person who lived here, a computer less desktop, a small closet, and about 4 plug outlets in total.

"It's a little cramped." Lincoln said

"Nothing your not used to." Ronnie Anne joked

"Yah that's true, and at least it's ours." Lincoln said

"All ours." Ronnie Anne said s she leaned in and kissed him

The two set down their luggage on two of the beds and unpacked their stuff. Lincoln got the desktop since he was using his laptop for online comics, Ronnie Anne got the bed closer to the bathroom, they both had to share the closet together with each getting half, Ronnie Anne set up her mini fridge next to her bed, and both set up their respective posters.

"Remember, this isn't permanent, and we only have enough scholarship money to pay for 2 years." Lincoln said

"Way ahead of you linky, I looked up for job positions on and near campus and I applied for a position as chef in the cafeteria." Ronnie Anne explained

"Really, guess my forward thinking is rubbing off on you." Lincoln said

"That's not the only thing you've rubbed off on me." Ronnie Anne joked a she gave him a light spank that made him blush

"Ahah Yah, So what other positions do they have here?" Lincoln asked

"Well, they've got custodian, cargo handler for the snack and drink machines, electrician, librarian, cashier at the student store, and lawn care for the garden they use for advertising." Ronnie Anne explained

"I'll try out for all of them, but I think the cargo handler would be alright." Lincoln said

"Right, because your definitely the guy I know for his muscles." Ronnie Anne joked while showing off Lincoln's slim arm

"Hey, I'm stronger than I look." Lincoln said

"Anyway, I'll get you an application for cargo handling and we can take a look around the city." Ronnie Anne said

"Sweet, I can fill it out on the way to the cable car." Lincoln said as he pulled up the email with the application Ronnie Anne sent her

Lincoln filled out the online form while the two walked to the cable car stop. The two spent the next 6-9 hours looking around the city. They checked out the most major landmarks, Best/ cheapest stores, movie theaters, local parks, the giant mall(3 floors and a movie theater), and an assortment of cheap homes that weren't sucky. It was the late afternoon when they stopped at a burpin burger for dinner.

"Pretty Sweet town." Lincoln said as a bite out of his jumbo belch burger

"Yah, it's got a lot of stuff to do with the Free time we'll have." Ronnie Anne said as she nibbles on some fries

"You think there's a house worth living in when we have enough money?" Lincoln asked

"Not really, it's either too expensive or looks too unstable, how much do we have for the house cost anyway?" Ronnie asked

"Not much, but since it'll just be us I think 130,000-180,000 dollars might work." Lincoln said

"Yah, but that's a lot of money for two college students." Ronnie Anne pointed off

"We could apply for more scholarships along with saving up our job money." Lincoln suggested

"Yah but that's still a lot." Ronnie Anne said as she sipped her orange soda

"True, but we'll figure it out somehow." Lincoln said

"Too bad Lisa isn't here for the math and finances , oh well." Ronnie Anne said

The two finished up before getting back on the cable car and headed back to campus. It was already nighttime and they just got back to their "home". When they got back, they saw that there were a few more faculty members there and the windows were all closed. They got back to their pitch black dorm room and both immediately got phone calls. They were faculty members calling them both for interviews for the jobs they applied for.

"I'll be back later." Both said before quickly kissing and heading off for their interviews

Lincoln walked to the far left side of the college campus and found himself with the representative of the college snack administrator.

"Hello mr loud, I'm Mr. saveno." Mr. saveno said as he shook Lincoln's hand.

"Hello, I'm here to apply for cargo handling." Lincoln said

"I see, well lucky for you were are hiring and I just need to answer a few questions and do some physical tests." Mr. saveno said

"Alright the ." Lincoln said

The next 3 hours were spent answering questions, opening and closing vending machines properly, and physical test and proper lifting technique to prevent injuries and breaking the equipment. Lincoln felt exhausted and a little sore before they finally finished.

"Very well done mr loud, you start on Monday at 11.50 an hour for 20 hours total every week." Mr. saveno said

"Thank you, I'll work my hardest." Lincoln said as he tried to ease the sore pain in his shoulders

It was past 10:30 when he finally got back to his dorm and unfortunately Ronnie Anne was already asleep. He was to sore to bother her so he kissed her on the cheek and climbed into his own bed and immediately went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Lincoln woke up still feeling sore the following morning. He checked his phone and saw it was 7:15 and that Ronnie Anne was brushing her wet hair and putting it into a ponytail.

"Morning Lincoln." Ronnie Anne said

"Good morning Ronnie Anne." Lincoln said as she stood up and rotated his shoulders.

"Where were you last night, I waited for over an out before going to sleep?" Ronnie Anne said as she pulled on her knee socks

"I had to do some physical tests to get my job, I make 11.50 an hour." Lincoln said as he rummage his suitcase for his loofa

"Yah, I got to get to the cafeteria since I volunteered to start this morning for breakfast for an extra 100 bucks." Ronnie Anne said as she grabbed her room key

"How much do you make?" Lincoln asked after grabbing his deodorant

"I make 10.85 an hour, and I'll see this after noon at 1." Ronnie Anne said as she left her dorm

Lincoln smiled before grabbing his soap and walking into the bathroom. The mirror was still steamed up from Ronnie Anne's shower and stripped down and hopped in. He set up a shaving mirror on the tile and shaved off the little peach fuzz he had on his chin. He thought about Ronnie Anne's decision to volunteer early and thought it'd be a good idea to do the same. He rushed through his skin scrubbing and hair combing before getting dressed and rushing off to the left of the campus. He then zipped back after forgetting his room key and running back over.

"Mr. loud, I said you didn't start until Monday." Mr. saveno said at he panting and gasping Lincoln

"I know, I was hoping that I could start working today." Lincoln said as he was catching hot breath

"Well I am a little short today, alright you can start hauling the power chug to the wagon over there." Mr.saveno said

"Yes sir." Lincoln said as he started having drink crates

Lincoln was spending the next few hours moving drinks to the wagon with another working hauling the drinks to the building. After 4 hours of going back and forth from cargo truck to cargo truck hauling drinks, saveno called him over.

"Alright loud, your done for today." Saveno said

"Thank you sir." Lincoln said

"I'll as an extra 46 dollars to your first paycheck on Friday." Saveno said

"Is there anything else I can do, I have most of the day free?" Lincoln said

"You really wanna work huh, well I do have some snack trucks coming in 20 minutes you could help move them." Mr. saveno said

"Great, I'll do it." Lincoln said

Lincoln spent an extra 3 hours now hauling chips and cupcakes from trucks to wagons for other coworkers. It was 1 when Lincoln hauled the last of cookies into the wagon and walked back to mr saveno.

"Very nicely done loud, that's another 34.50 added to your first check, now get some rest you look exhausted." Mr. saveno said

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Lincoln said

Lincoln decided to get some lunch first and headed to gyro grande. He got a burrito and some quesadillas for Ronnie Anne. He walked back and saw that the dorm was empty. He settled down on his bed and rested his muscles. It was so weird to only hear typical show pattering of faculty and no screaming, strumming, ball pounding, water flower spurting, or explosions. The minimal noise was broken by Ronnie Anne walking in looking just as tired as he was.

"Hey Lincoln." Ronnie Anne said

"Hey Ronnie Anne, I got us lunch." Lincoln said as he handed her a quesadilla

"Thanks, I didn't have any breakfast so my stomach feels hollow." Ronnie Anne said as she took a bite and grabbed two sodas from her mini fridge

"So I went to my boss mr. Saveno and did some early work like you did." Lincoln said as Ronnie Anne handed her a soda

"Yah, we gotta save as much as we can for a house." Ronnie Anne said

"Yah, I'm gonna look for some artist scholarships tomorrow because I'm too tired to do it today." Lincoln said

"Same here, I'm ready to just sleep the day away." Ronnie said as she yanked her shoes and socks off

"My shoulders are killing me from all that cargo hauling." Lincoln said as she took some muscle cream from one of his suitcases

"Mind if I have some of that, my feet are killing me?" Ronnie Anne asked

"Sure thing." Lincoln said after he applied some cream and handed it to her

"Man this day was harsh, and we didn't have classes yet." Ronnie Anne said

"Yah, they'll probably work out hours around the classes we have." Lincoln said

"Yah, But we'll make this work." Lincoln said as he handed her the second quesadilla he bought

After they finished, not even the soda could keep them awake and both passed out in their respective beds.

5 hours later

Lincoln woke up to hearing a tub filing and looked over to see Ronnie Anne undressing to take a bath. He smiled coyly before siting up. He pushed his aching muscles as he trudged to the bathroom.

"Mind if I join you?" Lincoln asked

Ronnie Anne jumped and almost smacked him. She smiled awkwardly and moved her hand behind her.

"Sorry, I'm still getting used to trying not to hit when makes me jump." Ronnie Anne said

"Yah I'm kind of used to dodging after that kick to my groin during that one weekend." Lincoln replied

"Oh that, sorry, sure you can join me." Ronnie Anne said smiling cutely

The two undressed and eased into the hot bath, Their sore muscles relaxing and aches melting from the water. Both just sat there for a few minutes, needing to crouch a little to both fit.

"This has been some weekend hasn't it?" Lincoln said

"Tell me about it. A new home, school, jobs, the only thing we still got is our junk and clothes." Ronnie Anne said

"Yah, it's gonna be a rough ride, but at least we have the ultimate destress method." Lincoln said as he leaned up

"What do you mean by…" Ronnie Anne said But was suddenly interrupted by Lincoln kissing her.

She suddenly felt a lot warmer as she returned the kiss and slipped her tongue into his mouth. The two wrapped their arms and legs around each other(both sets of arms and ronnie's legs around Lincoln's). The water started splashing as they were grinding against each other. Lincoln felt himself getting hard and Ronnie Anne was starting to get even wetter than she already was from the bath. Lincoln slid his rod down her stomach and shoved it right into her. Ronnie Anne's eyes shot up and she looked at Lincoln who stopped for a split second. She closed her eyes again and started tongue wrestling like two squids. Lincoln started thrusting in and out with every kiss they shared. The Ronnie Anne tightened her legs around his shoulder to make his thrusts harder, making her blush even redder. The tub was now half empty from all the splashing their thrusting was making, the lovers too invested too even notice. Lincoln broke he kiss and grabbed one of Ronnie Anne's breast, making her moan as she was catching her breath. Lincoln then started to lick and nibble her nipple, making her moans and grips even stronger than before. Lincoln used his other hand to grip her shoulder and thrust harder. Ronalda was so filled with lust fuel pleasure that she bit down on Lincoln's shoulder. Lincoln tensed his muscles but kept going. They ignored all of their aches and sore muscles as they were getting close, Ronnie Anne relocated their lips and tightened her grip around his waist as much as she could. Both moaned hard and lost all sense of awareness as they finally climaxed. Lincoln and Ronnie's loads pooling out of them and into the bath water. Both rested on opposing sides of the tub, blushing and smiling at each other.

"Right, That destress method." Ronnie Anne joked

Lincoln drained the bath before filling it up with fresher hot water. The two relaxed, almost ready to pass out.

"I think we're gonna make this work." Ronnie Anne said

"Yah, especially with nights like these." Lincoln said

The two stepped out of the tub and used a set of towels to dry off. Lincoln took out an alarm clock and set the timer for 8:00 am. Both she'd their towels and decided not to get dressed until tomorrow. Lincoln climbed into his bed after plugging his phone into its charger.

"Good night ronnie Anne." Lincoln said as he couldn't see where she was

As Lincoln pulled up his blankets, he felt Ronnie Anne wrap around him with her head resting on his chest.

"Good night Lincoln." Ronnie Anne said

Lincoln blushed and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chalter 4

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne got back from another set of classes and shifts and were looking more baggy-eyed than rotten fruit. They didn't waste anytime and both just climbed into bed together.

"Glad we have tomorrow off." Lincoln said

"You said it, these crabby customers are really pushing my limits." Ronnie Anne said

"At least your not lifting till your hands sound like snapping wood." Lincoln said as his wrist made weird clicking sounds

"You should get that looked at." Ronnie Anne said slightly disgusted by the physical act

"Tomorrow, right now I just need some sleep." Lincoln said

THE NEXT DAY

Even with a full night sleep, both didn't feel that much better. It was a month since they arrived and both were still as exhausted as ever, both mind and body. After living with such large families for years and putting up with hair pulling moments of high school this would be easier, especially since they had a while before needing to pay for their classes but no, it's somehow even harder. Lincoln woke up first at 9:30 but was too sore to get up. Ronnie Anne was still asleep and it was clear she was sore in the ankles from putting up with breakfast rushes. It was a lot harder than their jobs back home but Ronnie Anne had her family as co workers at both stores while Lincoln had his best male friend. Just being the two of them was a lot harder than they thought. Ronnie Anne eventually got up and looked just as miserable as Lincoln.

"Morning, what time is it?" Ronnie Anne said as she trudged to sit up

"It's 9:40." Lincoln said as he stepped out of bed

"We really slept in, didn't we?" Ronnie Anne said

"Yah, you want me to head down and get us some coffee?" Lincoln asked as he put his shoes on

"Caramel with cream, an iced tea, and maybe a muffin." Ronnie Anne said as she was flexing her legs and cracking her back

"Alright, I'll be back soon." Lincoln said as he yawned and left

35 minutes later

Lincoln paid the driver and walked back to his dorm. He was starting to recognize some of the other students and they seemed a lot more familiar yet he didn't really talk to them. They were more like mall passerbys than anything and he was already busy enough between classes and work to make new friends at the moment. When he walked back in Ronnie Anne was looking over her schedule in a purple towel on her chair.

"I brought breakfast." Lincoln said as he handed her a muffin and her coffee

"Thank god, I barely made it though my shower." She said as she took and stared sipping her drink

She drank almost a quarter of her cup in one gulp and let out a sigh of relief.

"Ahhh, much better." She said as she scribbled down on her calendar sheet

"So what's going on next week?" Lincoln asked as he took a bit out of his donut

"I've got 22 class hours for the week and got a double shift on Monday. I do have the weekend off and my first exam is next week. Ronnie Anne explained

"What class?" Lincoln asked

"It's my English 101 class." Ronnie Anne said as she chomped her muffin

"Why do you even need that class, your not going for writing like me?" Lincoln asked

"I don't know, it's just written to milk more money out of people like us , the dollar raking Drake's they are." Ronnie Anne said as she took a sip of her ice tea

"I didn't know you felt so strongly about this." Lincoln said as he started to drink his half jug of milk.

"My uncle liked to point that out to me all the time, it gave me a new outlook." Ronnie Anne said

"Well, I have less shift hours but more homework and my storytelling script project due next week." Lincoln said as he took another swig of his 2%.

"So we're both busy next week, juuuuust great." Ronnie Anne said sarcastically

"Well hey, come on. We still got the weekend and we're both almost done with our mandatory classes." Lincoln said

"I guess, but it's been hard having so little time for the two of us and acting all nice and sweet in front of customers who couldn't care less." Ronnie Anne said as she crushed the bottom of her coffee cup

"You're gonna make that explode." Lincoln said semi cautiously

"Huh, I need a sandbag or something." Ronnie Anne said as she set her coffee down and finished up her ice tea

"Your gonna have to wait a while." Lincoln said as he Threw away his empty cup

"Yah, it sucks having to save money like this." Ronnie Anne said as she started gripping her desk. She heard splinters and made sure she didn't break it

"I think you've had enough coffee." Lincoln said as he checked for any cracks in the desk

"Yah, I need some "fun" right about now." Ronnie Anne said as she dragged Lincoln by his shirt to his bed

"Wait, what if someone hears us?" Lincoln said as Ronnie Anne pulled off his shirt

"Don't care, I need some distress and you have just what I need under that zipper." Ronnie Anne said as she pulled off Lincoln's pants

She then licked her lips as she pulled off his briefs. Lincoln was already half hardened and only got harder as Ronnie Anne dropped her towel and pressed her breasts against him. She started to moan as she felt his stick between her legs and rubbed his orbs around her cave.

"Now then, let's have real fun." Ronnie Anne as she climbed on top of Lincoln

Lincoln kicked his socks off and rested on the bed as Ronnie Anne felt up his chest and down to his thighs. Her breathing sped up as Lincoln entered her. She almost pitted as she started putting him in and out of her most delicate body part. Lincoln was trying not to make too much noise but couldn't help letting a groan slip by his lips. Ronnie Anne giggled at this and gripped his shoulders to thrust harder. Lincoln was gripping the sides of the bed and trying not to moan. Ronnie Anne on the other hand threw caution to the wind and moaning like a ghost. Both lovers were blushing and curling their toes as their climaxes were close. Lincoln seized the opportunity and gripped Ronnie Anne's hips to help for the rest of the way. With a loud moan, both had climaxed and Ronnie Anne settled down next to Lincoln on the bed. Both were moaning and laughing at their most recent romp and briefly kissed.

"You felt dry skinned, you need a shower." Ronnie Anne said

"Yah, just gimme a minute." Lincoln said as he coughed a bit from the sex

Both went cold stiff as they heard a knock on the door. Ronnie Anne zipper into the bathroom and Lincoln rushed to put his clothes back on. He quickly checked the peephole and saw it was a goth looking kid.

"Hello?" Lincoln said as he answered the door

"Yes I'm looking for room 88B, do you know where that is?" The kid asked

"Uhh, next building over on the second floor." Lincoln explained

"Thanks man, you're a real help." The goth kid said before leaving for the elevator

Lincoln said and slid down the door after closing it. Lincoln then felt his hands and realized they were dried.

"Huh, I do need a shower." Lincoln said as he walked to the bathroom

"Is he gone?" Ronnie Anne asked

"Yah, just some kid looking for directions." Lincoln said

"Did he mention anything about the fun we just had?" Ronnie Anne asked

"No, it was a false alarm." Lincoln said

"Seriously, it'll be nice when we get our own place and do this in peace." Ronnie Anne said

"Yah, Hey after I take a shower how about we catch a movie?" Lincoln suggested

"Yah sure, we can get a student discount." Ronnie Anne said

Lincoln stripped and hopped in the shower real quick. Both were really looking to get their own place as soon as possible. The novelty of it just being them was gone and they were sick of having to carry such easy to lose room keys and worry about other attendants listening in on their love. The sooner they could get even a minimum wage career set the better. They could finally get more room in a place of their own. A place of absolute intimacy where they could fully enjoy each other without someone killing their mood every other romp. Lincoln stepped out and dried off his hair before wrapping it around his waist and stepping outside. Ronnie Anne was on her laptop in a red and orange outfit looking up movies.

"So, find anything good?" Lincoln asked as he put on some briefs

"Let's see, there's Maniac, the Long divide, such mischief, and Ground of the graves is playing again." Ronnie Anne said

Hmmm, is such mischief that sex comedy in the late 60s?" Lincoln asked

"Awful references and nudity galore." Ronnie Anne answered

"We might wanna rent that when it comes out on home release, what about the Long divide?" Lincoln asked

"Yuck, it's another rebellious story about defying the system and all that trash." Ronnie Anne said

"Yah good point, what about ground of the graves?" Lincoln asked

"It's a limited release but at least it's good." Ronnie Anne said

"Yah, let's go see that." Lincoln said as he zipped his pants up

"The next screening is at 12:15, we can get some lunch after the movie." Ronnie Anne said

"Good idea, we can use the gift cards your parents sent you, save some cash for the week." Lincoln said as he pulled down his new green shirt

"Good call, let's go." Ronnie Anne said as they both walked out

The two paid for a ride and were soon at the theater. Because of a limited budget, they got only the tickets. The two settled near the corner and cozied together as the theater dimmed.

2 hours later

"Hmmm, still pretty good." Lincoln said

"Yah, pretty goofy sometimes…who am I kidding that makes it more fun." Ronnie Anne said with a chuckle

"Yah your right, so where should we eat?" Lincoln asked

"Let's try that pizza place around the corner." Ronnie Anne said as she pointed to the mama mota pizza mansion

Since it was so close, the two walked there as opposed to getting another ride. One definite perk to the new town was that they could express their feelings without anyone they knew teasing them, so they held hands as they walked to mota's. They both ordered 2 slices and a soda and spent the afternoon discussing the film.

"How can you like Paige, she tried to blaze the main character?" Lincoln asked

"She's the only one who gets stuff done, she isn't gonna sob or make some claim on modern society, she's gonna spill blood and take names like a boss." Ronnie Anne responded

"She cut off Gus's thumb." Lincoln said featuring his thumb

"He would've been infected if she didn't, and besides you could see the fake thumb in the shot anyway." Ronnie Anne said

"That doesn't mean it's still not gross." Lincoln pointed out

"After Lana and lily I thought you'd straighten out that spine of yours." Ronnie Anne joked

"Hey!" Lincoln said

They continued talking until they made it back to their dorm. Lincoln was writing his start up comic. He was hoping to get his own comic "hand of justice" published by next year in the hopes that he'd get some comic credit and possibly more jobs. Ronnie Anne was tweeking her skateboard and greasing the back-left wheel to make sure she didn't crash and burst her nostrils's blood vessels again. It was an 10 past 8 when they finished up.

"Wow, time really flew by didn't it?" Ronnie Anne said

"Yah, I got another issue laid out, just gotta start drawing." Lincoln said as he put his laptop away

"Remind me again why I'm supposed to be the villain?" Ronnie Anne asked

"Well besides irony, you started out that way before we started dating, and I wrote this concept with my sisters so adding you would be kind of awkward." Lincoln explained

"You dodged a bullet babe." Ronnie Anne said before elbowing him

Lincoln added a slight chuckle to that before they changed into their night attire and climbed into their respective beds.

"Wanna go to the skate park tomorrow?" Ronnie Anne asked

"Sure, sounds like fun." Lincoln said

THE NEXT DAY

I

Ronnie Anne had Lincoln's arm around her shoulder as he helped him into their dorm room. Lincoln had a bruise on his chest and a few scratches running up and down his body, but the real attention drawer was the big make shift cast he had on his right leg. During their time at the park, one of the wheels on Lincoln's skates Gave out and he tumbled off the ramp. He heard his ankle snap like a wooden beam, and felt like a broken beam to. Unfortunately, they weren't in a financial position where health insurance was of easy access. Fortunately, Ronalda's mom had been giving her medical lessons for years so she knew how to patch him up.

"Well, that sucks." Ronnie Anne said as she swapped ice packs and tossed the watery one into the fridge

"How long do I have to wear this cast?" Lincoln asked

"I'd say 6 to 8 weeks." Ronnie Anne said as she elevated the makeshift cast

"Oh come on, your serious ?" Lincoln said in frustration

"If I wanted to joke about this I'd take a rubber band to it." Ronnie Anne said

"Well I can't skip work." Lincoln said

"You can get time off, they're stiff but have to follow the law." Ronnie Anne pointed out

"And my classes?" Lincoln said half annoyed

"My mom packed me some crutches, you'll be fine." Ronnie Anne said as she kissed his cheek

"Huh, just terrific." Lincoln mumbled in frustration

"Well hey, now you have time to draw your comic." Ronnie Anne pointed out

"Huh, I guess." Lincoln said

"Hey, we didn't agree on this so you could wallow and wine all day, we'll make this work." Ronnie Anne said sternly

"Hmm, Yah your right, we'll make this work t'ill in back on 2 feet." Lincoln said

"Until then, I'll pick up breakfast, but nothing extreme." Ronnie Anne said

"Yes mam." Lincoln said earnestly


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a month since Lincoln snapped his leg in two. He still had to work put was given a wheel chair and less hours which just made things even more frustrating for him. If he'd been given time off entirely then he could work only on the comic but the fact that he has so little time to work on his story since he had to rework his work schedule, it put him in a mid state of writers block where he was trying to force out any ideas he could work on in such a quick space of time. He always worked best when it was a day just for his comic and not try to mix it in with work(his massive workload put him behind on the story's progress). Instead, he mostly had half baked concepts and the frustration of bringing in less pay that was halting the writing process rather than helping it. He especially felt bad that Ronnie Anne had to work longer to make up for their financial crisis. She was a lot more snappy and cranky and had very little breathing room since she still had her classes. They haven't had sex since his injury because of the pressure she'd put on it and it was clearly pushing them to their boiling points. Right now, Lincoln was working on a new page for his new series "furious and infamous" and chewing on a pen as he ran out of gum.

"So Leon, I got what your wanted, now let my people go." Lincoln said reading out his character dialogue

"Ah yes, well there's been a change of plan, I could always use more slaves." Lincoln said as he drew in his wicked grin

"Noooooo, we had a deal." His character replied

"Consider our agreement terminated my dea…" Lincoln started to say before he heard a snapping sound

He accidentally hit through his own pen and it burst ink into his mouth. He quickly moved his comic away and spit out blood all over his pants. The taste was bitter and gravely. He got up and used his crunches to make it to the sink and coughed up ink and a little. He thought his leg was in agony, but was nothing against how his tongue was feeling after that. He spent the next 20 minutes rinsing and brushing the taste out of his mouth. He was lucky he didn't scrape any skin off his tongue while brushing. He then felt a warm sensation as he remembered he inked his pants and saw the ink was now completely stained in.

"Oh come on!" Lincoln yelled in frustration

Given they didn't have any insurance and where on their own, adjusting his pants to compensate his cast was annoying as heck. He had to cover his mouth every time to keep from screaming when he took his pants off. The ink stain looked like a squid wore them after seeing Luna naked. He decided not even to wash them and just threw them away. He grabbed a fresh pair and slipped them all, almost biting his knuckle off from the pain in his leg and picked his comic back up.

"Okay, where was I." Lincoln said in a crabby tone

He was breezing through the 12 pages he had done when Ronnie Anne stepped in, slamming the door open so fast it nearly punctured a hole. Lincoln wheeled back, knowing she'd punch the first thing that annoyed her. She was covered in juice stains and her hands looked wrinkled and cramped. He decided to leave her be as she took a shower. He continued working on his panel when a sudden thunder bolt from outside made him jump and spill ink all over his unfilled sections.

"No no no no no no." Lincoln said in rapid vocals

Half his pages where as soaked as his pants and needed to be whited out. He checked his drawer and saw he was all out of white out.

"Oh mother…" Lincoln said as another bolt bleeped him out

Lincoln shoved his pages into his work drawer and slammed it shut. Lincoln was rubbing his eyes, at least glad he didn't have work tomorrow and was already ahead of his homework so he could relax a little. He peered over to make sure Ronnie Anne was still in the shower before taking a candy bar out of his pillow case and wolfing it down. Ronnie Anne put Lincoln on a strict healthily diet so he would heal faster and it wasn't really doing much more his stress. He was able to sneak a soda or a cupcake here or there but had to be very careful to make sure she wouldn't notice. He folded up and hid the wrapper inside one of his pens before Ronnie Anne walked out with just a towel around her head. The side of his naked girlfriend made Lincoln blush and frown a little because of his leg.

"How's your leg holding up?" Ronnie Anne asked as she took out some pajamas

"The itching stopped but it's still feels sore from now and then" Lincoln answered as he pulled out his laptop

"It's should be about 3 more weeks before your all healed, plus some time needed for physical therapy and maybe some tanning." Ronnie Anne said

"Funny, it'll be nice to walk like normal again without these stupid crutches or that chair." Lincoln said as he looked through a line up of movies

"Are you looking for a movie?" Ronnie Anne said as she pulled up her night shorts

"Yah, something to make that sucktastic day better." Lincoln said as he kept scrolling down

"Do you have men in Black on that list?" Ronnie Anne asked

"You wanna watch that?" Lincoln asked back

"Yah, put it on." Ronnie Anne said as she put her night shirt on

Lincoln set down his laptop and started the movie while Ronnie Anne snuggled up next to him on his bed.

ONE MOVIE LATER

"Still a good film." Lincoln said, calmer now

"Pretty basic, but still good." Ronnie Anne said

"I could really use that normalizer, help with a lot of unwanted moments." Lincoln said

"You think you have it bad, try having to watch a sex Ed video." Ronnie Anne said

"Try one explained by a bad substitute who thinks being raunchy is funny." Lincoln said

"Try having to wear a frilly dress in a family photo." Ronnie Anne said

"Try a tux that almost suffocated you." Lincoln said

"Try walking in on your mom stepping out of the shower." Ronnie Anne said

"Try it with both parents." Lincoln replied

"Oh man, that's a mental image I never wanted." Ronnie Anne said

"And that's far from the worst one, one time lily had the flu and…" Lincoln started to explain

"Okay you win, just please no more descriptions." Ronnie Anne said as she made a puking gesture

"Well anyway, I've got some free time tomorrow, you?" Lincoln asked

"I'm off work because the grease trap broke and needs to be replaced." Ronnie Anne said

"We can try the park?" Lincoln suggested

"Or, we could spend the day here, just us, all alone, preferably without clothes on." Ronnie Anne as she leaned in closer and started kissing Lincoln

"Sorry but no, last time we tried my leg almost came off." Lincoln said half stern half disappointed

"It's been weeks, I have needs, and I know you do to." Ronnie Anne said

"We literally can't afford anything worse happening, and you think I like not getting sex in a month, it's agony." Lincoln said

"at least your not forcing a smile every time you look at every depressed sallow face." Ronnie Anne said with her face starting to blush

"Well, we could snuggle a bit." Lincoln suggested

"Really?" Ronnie Anne said with as much enthusiasm as a little girl

"We just gotta keep my leg elevated and relaxed." Lincoln said

"That won't be the only thing elevated." Ronnie Anne said seductively

"Heh, Yah." Lincoln said

A bolt of lightning made them hitter a bit and they saw it was a quarter to 11.

"We should probably get some sleep." Lincoln said

"Yah, goodnight polar scalp." Ronnie Anne said as she turned off the lights and climbed back into bed with Lincoln.

"Goodnight babe."'Lincoln said as he adjusted to his side

The next day

Lincoln woke up with a cramp in his leg and a slight rash from holding it in that position all night. He leaned over and saw Ronnie Anne wasn't there.

"Does she ever sleep in?" Lincoln thought

He reached over and grabbed a bottle of lotion to help with his rash and adjusted his leg like Ronnie Anne showed him to relieve any cramps and joint pains.

"I'm really getting sick of this." Lincoln said as he pushed down on his leg.

A small click sound was made and the pain faded away. Before he could get up Ronnie Anne walked in with some drinks and muffins. He could tell from the scent she got coffee and a health boost smoothie she made him take to get better. When your girlfriend does more to help you heal faster and better than your own mom would you question your outlook on life now and then. He gagged but chugged it, trying not to puke. It tasted bitter and grim, even worse than Lynn's improvised protein shakes(never use a blender to extract bone marrow) but he didn't want to get her mad at the moment.

"I got you a muffin, it's oat and wheat so I put a-little cream cheese on it to help with the blandness." Ronnie Anne said

"Thanks, is still like a coffee now and then." Lincoln said

"Just suck it up till your healed up then go nuts if you want." Ronnie Anne said earnestly

"Aren't you pleasant this fine morning." Lincoln joked sarcastically

"I had to deal with some early idiots at the coffee shop and I don't need it from you to." Ronnie Anne said right up in Lincoln's face

"Sorry." Lincoln said cautiously

"Huh, um sorry, it just sucks having all this work to do and we can't even diddle with that stupid cast on, errrrrrr I just wanna…." Ronnie Anne said as she was about to punch his cast but Lincoln peered her away and she punched the wall instead, leaving a crack.

"I know, it sucks but it shouldn't be long now." Lincoln said

"Yah your right." Ronnie Anne said as she sipped her coffee and kicked off her shoes

"So we got the whole day to ourselves, what do you wanna do?" Lincoln asked

"Normally I would say you but we can't really do that now can we, so I guess we can still touch." Ronnie Anne said as she took off and tossed her blue hoodie aside

"We both really need this." Lincoln said as he choked down his muffin and took off his pajama shirt

Ronnie Anne then fwiped off her shirt(she wasn't wearing a bra), unzipped her pants and steeped out of them, and climbed on top of Lincoln in only her panties and high socks. She made sure not to lean on his leg and starred him down his love and lust boiling in her eyes. She brushed back his hair and they started to make out. Their moans were very slight but aware, the morning rain just pouring outside their window. Lincoln gripped her socks and pulled them off. Ronnie Anne get a chill shoot up her legs but didn't stop kissing. Lincoln felt up and down her back, his fingers gliding up and down in a ticklish fashion. Ronnie Anne leaned in closer and deepened their kiss, neither taking notice of the thunder booming down. Lincoln grabbed onto Ronalda's panties as she grabbed onto his boxers(he didn't bother with pants as no pajama set could fit his makeshift cast) and both pulled each others down. Ronnie Anne left his at the top of his knees while Lincoln took hers completely off. Ronnie Anne shivered as the cold air padded her naked body. She climbed under the covers with Lincoln and they wrapped each others arms around their lover. Ronnie Anne was now sitting on Lincoln's stomach, his rod hard and up against her butt.

"You ready to get naughty?" Ronnie Anne breathed

"Only if you are." Lincoln replied with a smile

The two deepened their kiss, the rain soaking the campus and streets. Since they could only play, Ronnie Anne felt up and down Lincoln, raking his shoulders(which he seemed to like), and moaning softly in his ear. Lincoln was pressing her chest against his and feeling up and down her back, giving her an occasional spank which made her laugh a bit. She let out a soft sigh before grinding against him. Lincoln was struggling for words, the building sensation from her was preventing cohesive speech. Ronalda had to keep it slow to keep his leg from further damage and she could tell it was torturing Lincoln. The pleasure was satisfying and getting it like this was such a tease. He wanted to go all the way but knew it would make his leg worse if he did. He tried to get his mind off it and grabbed her breasts, earning some moans from her. It took all their rationality to keep from "clicking together" as their passion grew. Lincoln dove his face into Ronnie Anne's chest, licking and sucking her breast. Ronalda felt like her hormones were about to rip from under her skin, crossing her legs from the sensations. After about 10 minutes, both finally climaxed and a bolt of lightening made them jump as they just realized how hard it was pouring outside.

"Wow, it's really coming down." Lincoln stated

"No kidding, looks like the roads might be closed soon." Ronnie Anne said

"Well it's not like we were going anywhere." Lincoln stated

"Yah, speaking of which." Ronalda said as she pulled the covers over their heads

"Ready for some more?" Ronnie Anne said

"I've been ready all month." Lincoln said as they started making out again

"It's not as good, but it helps." Ronnie Anne said

"It helps quite a lot." Lincoln said as they started to suck face once more


	6. Chapter 6

It had been 9 weeks, Lincoln was finally able to take his cast off. Ronnie Anne still gave him a little physical therapy but now he was finally able to walk again. He occasionally needed help form falling but for the most part things were getting back to normal. Lincoln was back doing his job and getting at least a page a week done on his comic. He didn't have to crutch himself to class and beat of all, they could finally have normal sex again. No amount of dry humping could substitute for the real thing, and the two had something to celebrate tonight. Both had passed their semester exams and had the next two weeks off from school before starting their next semester(even though Lincoln liked his classes so they weren't really a hinderance and Ronnie Anne had mostly easy classes next semester so it wasn't that much of a relief) and had the whole weekend to do whatever they wanted. They both walked into their dorm, Lincoln's leg still pale from his cast and a little numb at times.

"Finally, I thought they'd never let us go." Ronnie Anne said as she combed her hands through her hair

"Yah, we don't need a big lecture, just let us enjoy our time off." Lincoln said

The two had at least 1 dramatic teacher who gave a lame speech about life through art but they didn't care. They completed just what they needed for the pointless classes and excelled in their preferred art based classes.

"We have the whole weekend to ourselves at last." Ronnie Anne said as she closed the curtains

"Just like that weekend before summer." Lincoln said with a grin

"Hold it glue scalp, we can't let our roommates know what we're doing, though that would be so much fun." Ronnie Anne said biting her lower lip

"Yah, but we can still have some legit fun tonight." Lincoln said

"Totally, and don't forget the movie is at 8, so we got 2 hours of us time." Ronnie Anne said as she grinned coyly at him

Nice your not one to drag out the moment, especially in bed." Lincoln said truthfully as he checked down the hallway for someone then locked the door

"Speaking of which, you want first pick?" Ronnie Anne said as she grabbed and kissed him

The two pulled each other close as they locked lips. Ronnie Anne could already start to feel his package though his pants.

"Someone's enjoying himself." Ronnie Anne joked as she deepened their kiss

Both were rubbing and feeling up each other's back and moaning though their breaths between making out. The two parted lips and bumped noses briefly before walking to the bed.

"I think I'll go on top first." Lincoln said

"Fine by me." Ronnie Anne said as she unzipped her hoodie

Lincoln helped pull her shorts and and panties down as she threw off her undershirt. She stepped out of her underwear and bend her legs back(one after another) and pulled off her socks. Lincoln grinned at her naked body as she winked at him and climbed into their bed. She was laying on top of the sheets when Lincoln bent over and started kissing her again. She wrapped around his neck and started pulling him closer. He started to massage her breast and pinch her nipple when she broke the kiss and looked up at him.

"Are you just gonna tease me or are you gonna take your clothes off?" Ronnie Anne joked

"Oh right, sorry." Lincoln said as he blushed at her

He quickly stripped down(giving ronnie Anne a view of his cheeks when he bent over for his socks) and climbing on top of her. She gave him a quick peck and he went back to work. He licked and started sucking on her left nipple while lightly pinching the right one. Ronnie Anne was giggling and folding her legs across the street. She started to feel up and down his chest, gripping his sides and debating whether or not she should tickle him. Lincoln felt down her stomach before slipping himself in.

"That never gets old." Ronnie Anne whispered in his ear

Lincoln blushed and grinned a bit and started to thrust. Ronnie Anne was biting her lower lip as he except going. She felt up his back and moaned into his ear. Lincoln started to plow her harder, causing the bed to shake a bit. They had to move the bed so it wouldn't bang against the wall. They told their neighbor they were trying to move the bed and it got stuck in the carpet. Thankfully he bought it but they knew it would be the ultimate embarrassment for their hall to know how intimate they were with each other. They would be the laughing stock of the campus, seen as two honey teens the same way they were teased back in middle school. Even still, it held little regard right now. Ronnie Anne was gripping Lincoln's shoulders while Lincoln was feeling down her thighs. This sent a chill down to her legs. Lincoln slowed down a bit and Ronnie Anne got the jump on him and flipped their positions. Lincoln was now on bottom and she was laying on top. She gave him a coy grin and started thrusting herself. Lincoln knew what she wanted and grabbed her butt. She let out a small chirp before mixing a giggle with a moan as Lincoln started to squeeze and massage her cheeks. Both were blushing and smiling as Ronnie Anne stared thrusting harder into her man. Lincoln was bending and unbending his legs, his pleasure feeling like it would burst through his skin(in a good way). Ronnie Anne laid down and started ploying as hard as she could. The bed was swaying like a cradle now. If they weren't enjoying the sex so much, they might have been concerned about it breaking apart.

"Lincoln, I feel it coming on." Ronnie Anne said through her panting breath

"Me two, don't stop." Lincoln said

Both bit their lips as their climaxes were close. Lincoln was squeezing her cheeks firmly and Ronnie Anne was gripping his shoulders as tight as she could. Both released at the same time, every fiber screaming with pleasure. Ronnie Anne felt her body turn to jelly as she laid down on top of Lincoln. Both were breathing heavily and groaning as the pain from their grabbing and squeezing was starting to sink in. Lincoln pulled the blanket out from under them and covered them both.

"Thanks." Ronnie Anne said as she got up a bit

"Your really good on top Ronnie." Lincoln said

"What can I say, I know how to dominate my man." Ronnie Anne joked before giving him a noogie

"Okay stop, let's get dressed, I don't wanna deal with late traffic." Lincoln said as he reached for his shirt

"Yah, good call." Ronnie Anne said as she reached for her bra

The two got dressed and headed off for the theater. They called a cab and dealt with some light traffic before arriving at the theater. The two bought their tickets and confessions before heading into the theater. To their surprise, the theater was empty except for them.

"Well this is a first for me." Lincoln. Said

"Heh, good one." Ronnie Anne said as she snickered a bit

They waited until the previews and realized that no one else was there. Given the film was more of an serious drama than your typical action or comedy, they expected less problem but this was just weird. 25 minutes went by and still nobody came, which was ironic because the film itself was pretty good. The film eventually got to a slow exposition scene and the lack of anybody there gave Ronnie Annean idea. She lifted up the arm between hers and Lincoln's seat, and grabbed onto his face. Before Lincoln realized what she did, she pulled him in and started to make out in the theater with him. Lincoln started to give in and kiss her back, but stopped and pushed her away, looking up to make sure the projectionist didn't see them.

"What're you doing, we're gonna get in trouble?" Lincoln asked

"We're the only ones here, and besides it's not like we're missing anything interesting." Ronnie Anne said pointing to the screen

"We can't do it in here." Lincoln whispered

"No, but we can still touch, just until the scenes over. Don't tell me I burned you out before already." Ronnie Anne teased

Lincoln blushed a bit before looking up at the projectionist and making sure he wasn't looking.

"Okay, just a little." Lincoln said

"Great." Ronnie Anne said as they started to make out again

The two were now more passionate and pulled closer as they kissed. Ronnie slippered her hand through Lincoln's shirt and started feeling up his shoulder blade. Lincoln looked over to be sure before moving his hand down Ronalda's shorts and squeezed her butt. She moaned deeply and started to lean Lincoln until she was out of her seat and on his lap. Lincoln wanted to object but his mind was on something else at the moment. Before Ronnie Anne got carried away and unzipped their pants, they heard the theater door open. They freaked out and quickly got back in their seats. Lincoln noticed he was sticking out and grabbed the popcorn off the floor before the moviegoers passed by.

"Look at this, now what am I gonna do?" Lincoln said as he lifted the tub up a bit for her to see

"Well, you can wait or …use the bathroom." Ronnie Anne said snickering and blushing

It was debatable but he chose to tough it out as he wanted to see this movie for a while(even if it was awkward and a little painful). After another 115 minutes, they ask the other couple walked out. The two didn't talk until they sat on the bench and Ronnie Anne started ordering their ride.

"That was so stupid, we almost got caught." Lincoln said, clearly showing his frustration

"We didn't get caught, and besides your test of zipper strength shows you liked it." Ronnie Anne said

"That's not the point, I miss our sex time too but that was too risky and dumb." Lincoln said more reserved but still upset

"Well it was a suck fest waiting on you yah know, having all this going on while waiting on you to heal." Ronnie Anne replied

"I had to put up with it to, you didn't hear me complaining as much about it." Lincoln replied back

"Yah, you had your hand to help while I had no better alternatives given how much I have to work." Ronnie Anne said growing angry

"Okay one: I never did that because I didn't want you to suffer alone, and two: you could have waited until we got back to campus." Lincoln said

"So we can play it safe like some pg-13 movie, I need one of those evenings like that one weekend to pay for such a long wait. I have needs now that were older and I gotta put up with all the crap from my job while keeping a fake smile. I just need a night like that to get me through the semester and we're not gonna be able to do it at our dorm without getting caught.." Ronnie Anne said

"Huhhh, okay." Lincoln said with a cold expression

"Okay to what?" Ronnie Anne asked

"If your that welled up, I know what we can do." Lincoln said as he grabbed her phone and put in a new destination

"What are you doing?" Ronnie Anne asked

"You'll see." Lincoln said

The ride showed up and they climbed inside. Both were quiet for the trip until they arrived. It was a average looking motel a ways away from town. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne stepped out and walked up to the counter.

"What are we doing here?" Ronnie Anne asked

"Making sure you don't tr anything that stupid again." Lincoln said as he rang the bell.

"Hello there, how may I help you?" The counter woman asked

"A room for the night, we're dealing with bugs in our apartment." Lincoln said

"Okay, we have one on the far left outside the pool, here's your key." She said as she handed Lincoln a key with Z15 on it

Lincoln paid her 30 bucks and they went to their room

"What was that all about?" Ronnie Anne again asked

" I planned this in case our dorm was trashed, it's much cheaper if you tell them it's an apartment than a full house." Lincoln said as he opened the door and they walked inside

Ronnie Anne sat on the bed and held as saddened face as Lincoln set down his key and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry about all this, I just saw that there was an opportunity for some crazy action like that weekend and I just really wanted something like that." Ronnie Anne said

"I know, and I miss that weekend to, but we're gonna make up for it tonight, get all that lust out tonight." Lincoln said as he grabbed her hand

She looked up at him and smiled. The two shared a kiss and she pulled off Lincoln's shirt.

"You wanna run this out or just get to the action?" Lincoln asked

"Action, now." Ronnie Anne answered almost immediately

The two wasted no time and stripped off all their clothes. As quickly as possible, both were naked and making out. Ronnie Anne was much more passionate than usual, moaning and dry jumping like a dog. She really wasn't kidding about her stress if she was this horney. Lincoln managed to position her on bottom and looked down her body.

"Let's do something just as crazy as that weekend." Lincoln whispered

He then climbed around her until his knees were at parallel ends of her head he was facing her cave. Ronnie Anne went wide eyed and smiled at what Lincoln was planning. Once positioned properly, both crazed lovers did one of the naughtiest things ever and started to suck each other like leaches. Both shivered and went wide eyed before getting use to the feeling. Both were feeling up and running each other as they went, their passion growing more to keep up with the other. Lincoln had to be careful not to make her blow right away savor the moment so she wouldn't stop from already climaxing. Ronnie Anne was having one of the best times of her life. She's been wanting a new position like this to try for a very long time, the passion building and building more and more inside her. It was just like that weekend at Lincoln's house. Both flipped their eyes open as they realized their climaxes were close. Both started to suck and use their boneless appendage to their best efforts. Lincoln gripped the bedsheets while

Ronnie Anne gripped with her toes, their passion exploding and ecstasy rushing out of them as their juices flowed and squired our onto the bed. Little drips sprayed their necks but they were two enticed to really care. Both felt freezing, huddling together in the blankets and looking each other in the eyes with a blush.

"I can't believe we just did that." Ronnie Anne said

"It felt great though, didn't it?" Lincoln asked

"Oh beyond any doubt, and it's only the beginning." Ronnie Anne said as she kissed him and felt down his chest.

They two pulled the covers over them and got back to business. They start to touch and feel each other, keeping them in the mood but still giving them some rest before the main act. Lincoln started to kiss one of Ronalda's breasts, licking under her nipple before sticking it in his mouth. Ronnie Anne was blushing and biting down her finger as he suckled her breast like a child. She was trying to contain herself but was in vain as her moaning only grew louder and louder. She pulled him closer and wrapped herself around her man. Lincoln was enjoying this playful tease but eventually let go and started to kiss her again. Their make out session lasted several minutes before Lincoln parted lips and climbed out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Ronnie Anne asked sounded annoyed and disappointed

But she grinned as Lincoln pulled out a chair from the table next to the the and sat their gesturing her to join him. She didn't hesitate and leaped out of bed and laid on his lap. They started kissing again as she started to dry hump his leg. Lincoln was wrapping his free leg around the chair leg and gripping his toes on the polished wood. Ronnie Anne put him in and wrapped her legs firmly around his waist. She grinned at him and started plowing at full force. Lincoln was blushing as her passion was very strong, earning a few moans out of him which made Ronalda giggle a little. Her thrusting was growing faster, the chair starting to squeak and rock. Lincoln couldn't put into words how good she felt. Ronnie Anne was pouring all her passion into this round, her body sweating more and more as the chair started rocking harder and harder. Lincoln grabbed her butt and started to caress and grope like he did at the movie theater. Ronnie Anne felt her climax getting closer, and she started thrusting as hard as she could Lincoln couldn't put into words how good it felt, but he made his fair contribution and started smacking both cheeks. Ronnie Anne was on the brink of tears(in a good way) and started gasping for air from their love. She gripped Lincoln and tightened her legs as she felt their peak of pleasure shoot out. Ronnie Anne was at a loss for words, barely able to stay awake or even stay on top of Lincoln. Lincoln felt his legs jelly out and had to lean back in the chair to catch his breath and steady his breathing. They felt hot and cold at the same time, panting at each other and slowly smiling to the other.

"That…was great, you were so…wild." Lincoln said still breathing

"Thanks…you sure were…loud while I plowed you." Ronnie Anne joked

"Yah right, you were a howling maniac." Lincoln retorted

Ronnie Anne let out a chuckle and lightly hit his shoulder. She kissed his cheek and walked to the bathroom.

"I gotta pee real quick, don't pass out on me." Ronnie Anne said before closing the door

Lincoln leaned back in the chair with a pretty confident smile. It was a bit of a pinch finance wise but the erotic fun they were having tonight made it worth it. It really had been too long since they could be the the love making maniacs they were on that weekend. It funny now to think such a minor accident would lead to such a fun weekend. It would have been the best if every day could be like that weekend. He heard the sink running and hopped back into bed before Ronnie Anne came back out.

"That's better, so what do you wanna do next?" Ronalda asked

"Whatever you want, we've got all night." Lincoln said

She embraced him and the two had fun throughout the cool city night.


	7. Chapter 7

Ronnie woke up feeling sore and slightly raw throughout her body. She felt even more sluggish than usual from a post loving evening like that. It took her a minute to realize she wasn't in her dorm, and she then remembered they were still at the motel outside of town. She felt like she had a layer of sap around her from last night and stepped out of bed for the shower. She felt so gross that she was half tempted to just hop in with the cold water. Those 15 seconds felt 12 times as long but the water finally heated up and she stepped in. While the soap they provided was chalky and felt like rubbing steamed iron on her skin, it was better than this so she scrubbed herself with the cheap bar. As the sweat melted off and she felt normal again, she thought back to how both raunchy and unbelievably satisfying last night was with Lincoln. He defiantly made up for the long wait with that one night. It made her feel bad about snapping at him and him paying for this night, but she was determined to make it up to him somehow. She would give him her own brand of naughty fun but given they could have done that if she was willing to keep with their low budget and just do it in their dorm, it didn't feel like much of a payoff. She soaked her hair and thought it over as she combed it. After 20 minutes she still couldn't decide. She stepped out and looked through their clothes for her phone and charger so they could get a ride back to campus. As she looked she saw Lincoln's discarded clothes and it suddenly hit her. She knew just what to get him to even them out. She plugged in her phone and checked up on Lincoln. He definitely looked sore like she did and given by the slight glare on his forehead from the dry sweat would feel just as gross from it as she did. She decided she'd wake him when her phone charged and decided to watch some tv. It was hard to sit given how red and sore her butt still was but she managed(one of the few times where it's a good thing not to have leather seats). Given this wasn't exactly a high class place she didn't find much so she decided to just enjoy the peace and quiet. As she thought, many tough issues started swimming in her mind. They had until the end of their college years to find a place to live. Even with both working overtime and saving up they weren't making nearly enough money to cover any more than a shabby apartment, not even counting stuff like food or a car. She rubbed her eyes and pushed her forehead back at the worrying realization of their financial worries. It's not like she could get another job, she still ha she's classes to worry about. Asking for a raise would be useless as by the time she'd work there long enough to potentially get one they'd both have graduated and have to boost their profits up higher than any 4 or 5 bucks an hour could provide. She wished she had a soda or something to steady her nerves but instead she just leaned back in the chair, getting a chill from the cold wood. Her train of thought was interrupted when Lincoln woke up, sound as sore and sweaty as he was.

"Morning Ronnie Anne." Lincoln said still sounding tired

"Morning babe, it almost 11:30, we should probably head back to the dorm soon." Ronnie Anne said

"Yah, ahhhh I feel gross, I'm gonna step in the shower." Lincoln said as he trudged a bit getting out of bed

"Okay, I'll get us a ride ready." Ronnie Anne said as she checked her phone to see how much charge was in it

Ronnie Anne was tempted to join him in the shower but she felt so sore that she decided to just let him enjoy his soak. Her mind filled once more with these financial problems and how stupid and selfish she felt having Lincoln spent money they should have saved just so she could get her built up lust out. She tugged at her hair and wiped down her face while looking for a ride. They had to figure something out, but it wouldn't be easy. Lincoln stepped out with a towel around his waist and Ronnie Anne realized she was still naked in the chair.

"Are you trying to tempt me for another round because I still feel sore from last night." Lincoln said as he dried off his hair

"Usually yes, but I'm pretty sore myself and wanna get some rest back at the campus." Ronnie Anne said as they started to put their clothes back on

Ronnie Anne confirmed and a few minutes later they're can showed up and they were on their way. Both were still tired from last night but Ronnie Anne also had some real life issues to think over. Bobby was guaranteed at the new store built a good position but it's not like she could move all the way back to ask for a job. She wanted to make a life for her and Lincoln without making things harder on their families by asking for money or anything like that. The two arrived back to their dorm and almost immediately crashed on their bed for a little shut eye.

Several hours later

Lincoln woke up, feeling less stiff from their all nighter and checked his clock to make sure it wasn't late in the afternoon(they always kept their windows closed so no one would see them doing it which meant the weather or time of day could be anything for all they knew). He wanted to change into his pjs(not like they were gonna go anywhere today anyway) and went to his drawers. He checked and saw they were dirty and in the hamper.

"I gotta remember to head to the laundromat, don't need any more trash bag togas." Lincoln thought

He went to his luggage to see if he had a spare and saw some brown paper. He saw it was a package from the girls.

Hope this adds a level on entertainment,

The note was filled with 10 stylized letter L's by the girls. He opened the package and saw it was the new game console they were talking about getting before he left for college, along with a few games. He felt very touched that they did this for him. Only problem was they lacked a tv but Lincoln was sure a few extra hours would help with that. He looked through the handful of games and saw cosmic crashers, tiny Tina the shrinking explorer, desert dunes of doom, and fishborg fury 8. He'd show Ronnie Anne later but right now he was still beat(doing it 11 times in one night will do that) and grabbed his spare pajamas. They were a pair of green flannels his dad got him which were kind of tacky but still cozy. He threw his outfit in the hamper and climbed back into bed with Ronnie Anne, kissing her on the cheek before snuggling up and getting a few more zzz in.


	8. Chapter 8

The console was more than just a great gift, it was a helpful reminder. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne realized at that time that they needed to save up money not just for a home, but some luxury items as well(microwave, washing machine, etc). The two also knew they had to spent some money for a long term saving. They wrote up a list of things they wanted(tv, fridge, maybe a bike) and both decided to work an extra day to so they could afford them. It wasn't fun but they managed so far. On the plus side, they chose to take an online class to free up In class time(the online class was just an assignment a week and not all that hard) to compensate the extra hour and give them the same free time, albeit it later in the day. Ronnie Anne got back from her shift and decided to take a quick bath.

"Not much for tips but it's better than nothing." Ronnie Anne said as she tossed the few nickels and quarters she got onto her bed

She stripped off to nothing(had to head to the laundromat soon) and started to run her bath. She combed through her hair which got all greasy from her latest shift. She was getting more bags under her eyes than before.

"Great, just great." Ronnie Anne said yawning as her bath was ready

She slipped in and submerged to soak her hair before resting a bit in the tub. She dipped her comb in her soap bottle and combed out all the knots in her hair. She was up to her chin in bath water and rinsed her hair out. As she sat in the tub, she was half hoping Lincoln would walk in to join her and they'd cuddle in the tub. She knew he had another two hours but a girl can hope right? She sat and relaxed for a few more minutes before hopping out to check their tv progress. They were going for a moderate tv with lasting power but nothing too expensive since they were on a budget. She checked their account online and saw they had about 350 bucks saved up so far. Half way to the tv which was good but not even a quarter to their goal which was bad. Only at this point in her life did Ronnie Anne know just how much saving money sucked. She checked up on her online class(health and nutrition 101) and saw she had a worksheet due next week but it's not like she was going out tonight so might as well start.

"If I didn't have to pay for classes I didn't need we'd have gotten a darn tv by now." Ronnie Anne mumbled to herself

She knew nutrition played a part for a chef, but it's not like she was gonna be a diet planner. She wants food to taste good, not start a low fat campaign or some other idiocy that somehow justifies a class like this. She got most of it done until Lincoln walked in. He looked pretty sore but happy to be back.

"Any luck finding change?" Ronnie Anne asked

"I found a dollar in the gutters." Lincoln said showing a dusty old bill

"Well it's something." Ronnie Anne said as she put it by her chump change

"So how close are now?" Lincoln asked

"We're about half way to the tv." Ronnie Anne said

"Well that's good, do you want the microwave next?" Lincoln asked

"Nah, we should go with the fridge. I'm started to feel sick from always eating out." Ronnie Anne said

"Yah, smoothie hut didn't wasn't the help I was hoping for." Lincoln said as she tended his stomach a bit

"I told you they put sugar in that processed sludge." Ronnie Anne said yawning

"Yah I know, but it's better than drinking soda and sweet tea all the time." Lincoln replied

"Not by much." Ronnie Anne said as she put their cash away in a drawer

The two climbed into bed and browsed for a movie to watch. They didn't find something that peeked their interest so they decided to just get some sleep

"You wanna do a quickie before we get some sleep?" Lincoln asked

"I'm tired tonight, but I got enough for a quick make out." Ronnie Anne said

The two embraced for a bit as they kissed. It was nice to have a bit of a cuddle before going to bed. Lincoln would have taken things further by pulling off her pajama shirt but both were pretty tired and wanted some sleep. They kissed goodnight and snuggled a bit before getting some rest.

The next day

Lincoln woke up to Ronnie Anne already gone for class. It sucked but he was mostly used to it by now. He got up and trudged over to the bathroom. He turned the shower on and started to brush his teeth. As he brushed, he was thinking back to that night at the motel. It was so naughty and erotic but he couldn't deny he missed times like that as much as she did. Not having to worry about school or their financial future, but just love and passion between the two of them. They still had the dorm but also had to be super quiet and the moans and rapid rocking made things so much more fun. They wouldn't have the money for a while to do that again so they had to find new ways to spice up their sex life. He rinsed, gargled, stripped, and hopped in the shower to continue his train of thought. If they couldn't afford to do it inside the way they wanted, then they had to find ways outside to do it. It was so much fun when they diddled in both the doghouse and at the lake even if it was pretty stupid. They should find another place like that, and he knew just the place to start.

Later that day

Ronnie Anne was watching a movie on their laptop when Lincoln came in with a devilish grin on his face.

"Hey Lincoln, what's got you so chipper?" Ronnie Anne asked

"I've got a crazy idea and I think you'll like it." Lincoln said as he turned out his pockets and grabbed his room key

"Well what is it?" Ronnie Anne asked

"We're gonna sneak into the school library tonight for some "fun"". Lincoln said

"Hold on, I know we did crazy stuff before but this is illegal." Ronnie Anne said

"The library is accessible to everyone, we just go in after everyone has left." Lincoln explained

"Hmmmm I don't know, if we get caught we'll be expelled." Ronnie Anne said

"I've been there plenty of times, no one goes there in the middle of the night and the janitor does show up until 3 am." Lincoln elaborated

He could see that Ronnie Anne was still skeptical but debating on it.

"I know it's risky but we both want a little extra danger in our intimate life, you know that and like I said we'll be the only ones there." Lincoln said

"Well, okay lets do it." Ronnie Anne said

"Great, we leave at midnight." Lincoln said

"I'll set the alarm clock, and tonight we sleep with danger." Ronnie Anne said as she set the alarm for 11:30

The two changed real quick and set off for a bit of shut eye so they had their strength for tonight.

Later that night

The two students walked through the canvas to the library for some fun. Thankfully, Lincoln was right and no one was there. It was a standard library with rows of books, old movies, and cassette tapes. They walked by the murals of literary mascots and found the bean chairs in the corner of the building. They used their phones to make a small light so they could see without alerting their presence.

"You ready for some fun?" Lincoln asked

"Always for you my little dork." Ronnie Anne said as she pushed him into the chair and started to kiss him

The two wasted no time and started to passionately make out. They had to keep their joy to a minimum in case someone walked in but it wasn't way because of how good it felt. Ronnie Anne wrapped her arms around Lincoln's neck while Lincoln grabbed her waist and pulled her in close. She was starting to grind against his pants and got a small groan out of him. Both were gradually gasping for air until Ronnie Anne broke the kiss and pinned him down.

"Now that we're warmed up, legs start the real fun." Ronnie Anne said

She threw off her her hoodie and was met with her bare chest in the glow of the flash lights(she didn't bother with under clothing in case they needed a way get away). He started to kiss and suckle her nipple as she blushed and moaned at the sensation. While this occurred, she pulled off his shirt and started to unbutton his pants. Lincoln kicked them off and started to slip Ronnie Anne's off. She tossed them aside it's her leg and they finally pulled each other's socks off. Now that they were both fully naked, their love and lust was a lot more aggressive. It was getting harder to contain their moans as their hormones screamed. Lincoln was feeling up and down her bare back and made his way down to grope her butt. Ronnie Anne was deepening their make out session, causing occasional tongue tapping as she grinded against his manhood. Lincoln lifted his hand and gave her a nice hard spank. She howled in his ear and started giggling.

"Someone's feeling extra kinky tonight." Ronnie Anne said smiling

"Very much so."Lincoln said

"Well then I better keep up." Ronnie Anne said as she gave him a quick peck

She scooted down to the carpet and could barely make out his stick in the dark. She smirked before putting it on her mouth. Lincoln trembled a bit and was in awe at her technique. She was definitely showing her appreciation as she started to speed up and pin his legs down. Lincoln was gripping both sides of the chair and desperately trying to keep his mouth shut. He felt every hormone in his body scream as he was close to his climax. Ronnie Anne noticed and stopped before he blew.

"You're such a tease, you know that?" Lincoln said as his Stick was throbbing

"I know, but it's so much fun." She said as she straddled him and started kissing up his chest

As she made contact with his lips again, she slid him in and immediately started going. Even after her little thank you gift, Lincoln still felt so good inside her. Lincoln felt her walls clench and tighten as she continued. He was so entranced by the feeling that he started spanking her regardless of whether someone walked in or not. Ronnie Anne was moaning louder and louder with each spank, flexing her cheeks to make him hit harder. Both were curling their toes and pushing closer as they were close to release. It was like an adrenaline rush that neither could get enough of. They felt a brief moment of numbness and the moment concluded as both climaxed at once. Ronnie Anne laid down on Lincoln's chest, blushing and breathing heavily.

"That was so good." Ronnie Anne said

"Yah, you were so wild." Lincoln said as he kissed her

The two felt their heart skip two beats as they heard the janitor come in for his usual routine. The two panicked and grabbed for their clothes as fast as they could. The two snuck they're ways around him while holding their clothing. The two knew the hall had a camera so they hid in another corner to get dressed. They both started to panic as the janitor turned his flashlight on, but calmed down as they saw he was focusing on a stain on the wall.

"I swear, if this keeps up I'm moving to western brooks university." He grumbled as he tried to get the purple streaks off

The two got dressed and bolted back to their dorm room. The night air felt even colder after their love making. They both arrived at their room and only after they shut the door did they realize half of their attire was on backwards. The two shared a brief laugh before settling down on the bed.

"That was so much fun Lincoln." Ronnie Anne said

"Yah, it was such a rush when the janitor came in, I thought for sure we'd get caught." Lincoln said

"While it would've been embarrassing, at least he'd see quite the show." Ronnie Anne joked

The two shared another laugh before Ronnie Anne started to walk to the bathroom

"I'm gonna take a quick shower before I head back to bed, care to join me?" Ronnie Anne asked

"Sure, I'd love to." Lincoln said the two stripped on their way over


	9. Chapter 9

After that fun little romp in the library, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne decided they mix up their private fun and find another place to have secret sex. They made it a challenge not to do the same place twice. They both agreed no bathrooms as public toilets are gross and neither wanted to ruin their spine holding the other up while their combined weight making a seat mark on their seat. The two decided to try out the new park to familiarize themselves with a part of town they normally wouldn't go to. It was about a 20 minute walk and had a half abandoned creek area but otherwise was pretty pleasant, just the right place for some naughty fun. Yes it was really stupid but to be fair, they're hormone crazed college student forced to work with a very strict budget. What else would they do, play the console they can't use properly for a few more weeks? No, just no.

The two were casually walking through the park, excited about the next new spot they choose. They were gonna have to make it quick though as there were storm clouds rolling in. They checked out a that a few more couples and families were around which definitely made this feel more risky(in the good way).

"I'm glad we decided on this, anything beats our old dorm room." Ronnie Anne said

"I still say we gotta try the kitchen you work at." Lincoln said nudging her shoulder

"Maybe next time, there's a new kid there and I wanna make sure he doesn't work late so we don't get caught." Ronnie Anne said

It was the moment of truth for them. They arrived and made sure to look around the spot they picked. It was a mostly unused corner of the park because of supposed wild animals and had a hill and half up rooted tree which was perfect to make sure they were out of peering eyes. The two slid down the hill side to their desired spot and made sure nobody was around. Lincoln dropped his wallet but Ronnie Anne took it and put it in her hoodie pocket.

"This feels so wrong but also so right." Ronnie Anne said

"I know, isn't it great?" Lincoln replied

"If my family knew I did this they would have a collective panic attack." Ronnie Anne said

"Then let's be glad they can't see us." Lincoln said as they started to kiss

"You sure know how to keep things fresh." Ronnie Anne said as she unzipped her hoodie

"Nothings too crazy for you babe." Lincoln said as he tossed away his shirt.

The two continued to kiss and undress until they were both down to their bare minimum. Ronnie Anne unclipped her bra but gave Lincoln the honor of taking it off. She smirked at him as he started at her rack. He didn't want to ruin the moment but they looked a little bigger. Guess all their love making was Making them expand, or it could be she was maintaining a Better diet, who knows. She thrusted forward a bit, making Lincoln smirk from her bouncing mounds. He gave them a light squeeze before sliding down her waist to her panties. He decided to tease her a bit and slide them down slowly, causing her to chill a bit from the complete exposure to the elements. Soon as she stepped out of them, Ronnie Anne tacked Lincoln to the ground and was straddling him. She gave a coy little smirk before they went at it again. She pulled his briefs off and tossed them away, not wanting to delay their fun any longer. She felt up his body as he entered her cave. That feeling of passion from the first thrust never got old. She started thrusting slow but hard, wanting the full feeling of him inside her. Lincoln was moving his left hand up her back while squeezing her butt with his right. Her passion was so strong it almost hurt. Lincoln was feeling so hot inside from how hot she was doing this that he was actually sweating a bit. Ronnie Anne was sweating a little to as she kept doing her man. She was biting her lower lip as she felt her climax getting closer. The grass and dirt beneath them was rolling into piles as they were practically digging a hole with their love. Both chocked a little bit as they came, their load shooting out and dripping down their combined sides. Ronnie Anne fell back and was catching her breath, chuckling a little at the imprint under Lincoln.

"I can't believe we made that." Ronnie Anne said cracking up

"Yah, it certainly proves your quite a beast." Lincoln said as he was smearing dirt stains off his back

"I'm a tough gal, no trace of a two thrust softie, glad I can say the same for you glue scalp." Ronnie Anne joked

"Well it's still better than snow scalp, last time someone called me that I was given a gallon of dandruff care shampoo." Lincoln said

"Hahahaha, I remember that, Luan used it to freak your mom out into thinking she had a medical condition from too many kids." Ronnie Anne retorted

"She was grounded for a month but yah, her reaction was pretty funny." Lincoln said

The two took a breather for a few minutes before they started to make out again. Ronnie Anne was willing to get her hands dirty if it meant she could feel up Lincoln's back. She was rubbing his back, occasionally flicking off grass and dirt clods. Lincoln was feeling down her waist and grabbing her butt again. This made Ronnie Anne blush before parting their kiss and getting on all fours.

"If you want it that bad, then come and get it." Ronnie Anne said, waving and shaking her butt in Lincoln's face

"Sure you've got enough stamina for this?" Lincoln asked as he scooted up to her

"Oh I've passion to spare babe, now get over here and let's really be one with nature." Ronnie Anne said

Lincoln lined himself up with her backside and shoved himself in. Ronnie Anne immediately started moaning as her man began thrusting. He was gripping her waist to elevate himself slightly to he wouldn't be digging a hole in the ground again. Ronnie Anne was gripping and digging her finger into the dirt, her rectum full of unorthodox pleasure. Both lovers were moaning louder and louder, the tightness and intimacy being too much to handle. Ronnie Anne was groping herself and biting her lower lip as she was close. The pairs toes were curling enough to hurt as they released, their loads spilling out and going down both sides of her legs. They left multiple craters in the dirt from their knees and hands before taking another minute to rest.

"This was a great idea linc." Ronnie Anne said as she was digging dirt out from her nails

"I know, we really "communed with nature" didn't we?" Lincoln joked

"Anyway, we should probably get dressed and head ba.." Ronnie Anne started to say until they heard something

At first they were afraid it had been someone who spotted them, until they heard growling. A rabid looking dog with dirty fur and foam spewing out his mouth crawled out from the bushes behind them. Both were afraid to move, thinking it might set him off. Ronnie Anne eased her hand over for her hoodie but the dog started running at them as soon as she grabbed it.

"RUN!" Lincoln said

The two tried to climb back up, leaving their clothes to avoid getting face to foam with their little watcher, but the dirt was too soft and they couldn't climb up.

"Hurry, the tree." Ronnie Anne said as she pulled Lincoln by his arm

The climbed up, just barely out of the dogs reach. Ronnie Anne was then yanked down a branch by the dog as it had one of the sleeves of her hoodie in his mouth. Both were tugging at it, Lincoln catching and holding onto her it her waist as she tried to get it back. The dog then gripped and yanked, ripping it in half and everything but a sleeve and the pocket being left with them. Lincoln pulled her up and the two were holding each other, afraid to go back down. They watched in fear and frustration as the dog was chewing up their clothes and rubbing his foam all over the place. He tried jumping up at them before taking a few of their tattered cloth bits and running back into the creek. The two waited about 20 minutes to make sure he was gone before climbing back down.

"Ahhhhh, our clothes." Ronnie Anne said

"Could this get any worse?" Lincoln said in annoyance and anger

They heard a quick roar of thunder before it started raining.

"You had to ask, didn't you?" Ronnie Anne said


	10. Chapter 10

Talk about a day turning sour. What started as a day in the park turned into two college lovers running through the suburbs stark naked. It definitely wasn't how they wanted to spend their first week of spring break. The two were doing their best to stay hidden, stealthily trying to make their way back to the campus.

"This really sucks, how are we gonna get back without someone seeing us?" Ronnie Anne asked

"We could wait for night time?" Lincoln suggested

"There's a lot more active night businesses here, they're Definitely libel to notice two college students running buck naked through town." Ronnie Anne responded angrily

"Okay okay, let me think." Lincoln said as he pondered

"Well hurry cause it's starting to rain." Ronnie Anne said as a droplet fell in her eye

"Okay I got it, the campus is structured by the older side of town. If we go through the pond section through the abandoned district we should be able to get back before we're noticed." Lincoln said

"For your ribs's sake this better work." Ronnie Anne said as she put their room key in her cleavage

"What else you put in there?" Lincoln joked

"Shut up, let's just move." Ronnie Anne as they made there way around to the pond section of the park and praying that dog doesn't come back

The dog thankfully didn't come back but that didn't exactly make things much easier. It was starting to rain which meant they had to spend a good half hour stepping through mud. Lincoln has more experience but Ronnie Anne was less equipped and was hating the grim clinging to her skin. Guess it explains why she never took up her cousin's mud bath offer. It was tedious and Lincoln tripped over and got stuck for a bit, but they made it to the more ghetto section of town. It wasn't really abandoned or decimated but it wasn't very populated and most residents usually stayed indoors. They just had about a mile of distance before they were back home.

"Okay, we're almost back to our dorm, achooo." Lincoln said with a finishing sneeze

"Let's get home before you get sick." Ronnie Anne said as they snuck their way around the more vacant areas

There wasn't any mud to track through which was nice, but the sidewalks were all chipped with missing sections which already made things frustrating without the rain making them sick. By this time they were starting to shiver and their hair was soaked, but they had to keep going. They could see the campus in the distance when they heard some rumbling. The two ducked behind a corner and peeked to see if someone got a peek of them. They only saw a rolling can fall into one of the cracks and fill up with water. They breathed a sigh of relief before turning around and seeing an army of very wet and very angry looking alley cats.

"Oh no." Lincoln said

"Not again." Ronnie Anne said

The cats were slowly walking in on them to do who knows what when Ronnie Anne noticed a metal ladder. She gestured Lincoln to it and he winked to show he could see it. The cats froze in place for a moment and they took their chance.

"RUN!" Both had said

They dashed for the ladder and climbed up as fast as they could, Lincoln slipping a bit but Ronnie Anne catching him. They both dashed as fast as they could, desperate to out run the storm of wet fur as well as just get out of the normal storm. While they were running from building to building, a small gathering was taking place for a 13 year old boy's birthday. After he opened his presents, everyone gathered around to watch him blow out his candles.

"So what's your wish son?" The father asked

The boy didn't wanna day but he definitely wasn't alone from most boys his age when it came to what he wanted most. As he blew out his candles and his mom took a picture, Ronnie Anne slipped and her whole body below her neck pressed against the window as the photo was taken. Everyone was blushing and panicking as Ronnie Anne tried to climb back up the slippery window.

"Pull me up, pull me up!" Ronnie Anne said as Lincoln tried to keep a grip on her soaked hand

After she was up and the two kept running, the boy slyly took the picture and put it in his pocket, happy that his wish just came true. The two seemed to outrun the feline gang and realized they were on the main campus roof. They two breathed another sigh as they hopped back to their building and ran inside. It was Saturday night so thankfully most of the students where out. They zoomed back to their dorm room and Ronnie Anne quickly pulled the key out as they heard footsteps. The two immediately ran in and shut the door behind them. The two were silent as they were soaked, Lincoln looking through the peephole to see a teacher walking past their room. The two sighed again as it was finally over.

"Oh, thank goodness that's over." Lincoln said

"Yah, I'm gonna run us a hot shower so we don't get hypothermic." Ronnie Anne said

"Thanks, I'm freezing." Lincoln said as he followed her

Both were slouching on opposite ends of the shower as the steam clouded up the mirror in there.

"Well that spiraled out of control, stupid dog." Ronnie Anne grumbled

"I know, I just hope nobody saw us." Lincoln said

"There was that party but nobody saw my face so we should be alright." Ronnie Anne said

"Well it wasn't all bad, up until that dog showed up it was great." Lincoln pointed out

"Yah, you were a beast in the best way." Ronnie Anne said as she moved closer to him

"I might need a bit more heat to warm up." Lincoln joked

The two blushed before they started making out again. They were certainly warmed up now, the hot shower just being a bonus. They parted lips and started laughing at the situation.

"I can't believe we went streaking though the city." Ronnie Anne said

"Yah, we wanted to spice things up and we ended up running for our lives from the second army of alley cats we've seen." Lincoln said as they stepped out

They both dried off and sat on top of the bed still naked. They locked hands and just looked at each other for a bit before bringing up the obvious question.

"So where should we go next, and any chance it can be inside this time?" Ronnie Anne asked


End file.
